jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Kill or be Killed (remake)
Jurassic Park: Kill or be Killed is an upcoming remake of the fanfiction Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed. It aims to correct many of the flaws of the original story; namely overreliance on dinosaurs and a lack of human characters. The story is set to fit with the canon laid by Jurassic World, though original plot points are to be expected. Summary In the early 2000's, two workers for InGen are sent by the command of Simon Masrani to an island leased to InGen from BioSyn. On the island, they discover that it is overrun with hostile, genetically engineered "monsters". Character Sheet (subject to change) A list of the characters set to appear in the story. Mostly spoiler free as of now, will be moved to the bottom of the page near the middle of the story to avoid spoilers. Humans *Roque Gaspar *Simon Masrani (non-speaking) *Benigna Araya Dinosaurs *''Tyrannosaurus rex "ultimus"'' (planned) *''Spinosaurus aegypticus "robustus"'' (planned) *''Irritator challengeri "hadeni"'' (planned) *''Triceratops horridus'' *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' *''Velciraptor antirrhopus tyrannensis'' Prologue: Isla Tyrannus It was the rise of the 21st century. An island lay snug in the Gulf of Mexico, just off the coast of the Yucatan peninsula. Isla Tyrannus, it was called; named for the tyrant lizard king, Tyrannosaurus rex, a great beast slain in an extinction triggered just 40 miles from the island's shore, 65 million years beforehand. But, on this island lived animals that should not have been. Monsters that had died off thousands of centuries before the dawn of man. Isla Tyrannus was populated by dinosaurs. BioSyn, a genetics company now defunct, had been lucky enough to successfully copy upon the work of a rival company, known as as InGen, an organization which was at the time using their work for a theme park, set to open in 2005. With the help of some of their own technicians, they managed to give life to a new roster of dinosaurs. They placed the newly bred dinosaurs on Isla Tyrannus, planning to build their own theme park to leech upon the probable success of the then upcoming Jurassic World. But, BioSyn had a trick up their sleeves: many of their dinosaurs had been purposefully genetically altered into even more monstrous beings then they were to begin with, some even hybridized with other dinosaurs, a move similar to that which would put the rival park out of business over 10 years later. Before Biosyn's knockoff park could open, however, Masrani Global Corp. caught onto what BioSyn was doing, quickly ordering a cease and desist of the park, and to lease the island to InGen. Biosyn's attempt to make their own Jurassic Park had failed, and the company went out of business not long after. But, ultimately, one thing had been forgotten about the island. There were still mutant dinosaurs roaming about. Chapter 1: To the Island Roque Gaspar was an employee of International Genetics Incorporated, hailing from the country of Belize and aiming for a job as animal handler. He had been given his job by the current head of the company, Simon Masrani, and he was still within his first month of duty. He was currently located in San Diego, awaiting orders from Mr. Masrani. He was ordered to take a boat to Isla Tyrannus to scout the perimeter, to check to see if any dinosaur life had survived the few months without any input from mankind. The workers at InGen believed that they would have not survived such a long time without any human feeding or barriers to keep them from hurting themselves. Mr. Masrani believed it was time to put this belief to the test. Mr. Gaspar stood on the dock. The boat was to arrive at 4:56, only 12 minutes to wait. A woman walked up behind him. "Mr. Gaspar?" The lady beckoned. Benigna Araya, an early member of the Asset Containment Unit. She had also been assigned to check Isla Tyrannus for signs of Mesozoic wildlife. "Mrs. Araya" Roque began. "I take it you are going on the same boat I am?" The ACU Trooper nodded. The two waited out the remaining 12 minutes. In due time, the boat arrived. Mr. Gaspar and Mrs. Araya boarded the ship, and began their trip to Isla Tyrannus. Little did the two know that they were going to be getting much more than they were bargaining for. Chapter 2: Welcome to Isla Tyrannus The two InGen employees stepped off of the ship. The air was much cleaner than in San Diego, though a small tinge of a rancid musk ringed through the atmosphere. Gaspar walked through the forest. Everything was deathly silent, as if all animal life in the area had died. He continued through the forest floor, slicing through thick foliage with a small knife. In due time, he managed to reach a clearing. What he saw in the area was unlike anything he had seen before. A variety of extinct beasts lay before him, from towering Brachiosaurus, plated Stegosaurus, to the squat, horn-faced Triceratops. Unbeknownst to him, none of these creature were InGen's creations. All of the dinosaurs here had been engineered to life by BioSyn, once upon a time intended to be placed in a knockoff of Jurassic World. It was of the two employees' luck that they were only in the midst of fairly placid herbivores at the moment. A few hours later, the two InGen workers set up a small camp. The sun was setting, and it was time to get to sleep. They wished each other a good night, and set off to sleep. Category:FanFiction Category:Peenut2k7 FanFiction Category:Not Jurassic Park IV